


The Bet

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Gen, M/M, can be shippy or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki paints Thor’s fingernails.





	The Bet

Thor lost the bet, so he had to let Loki paint his fingernails. 

“Black to match mine, I think,” Loki said thoughtfully.

“No, I want red. Bright red,” Thor demanded.

“Too bad you lost the bet then. I get to pick the color. I believe those were the terms.”

Thor grumbled and glared but held still as Loki carefully painted his nails. He did solid black with black glitter curved along the top edges and a glossy topcoat.

“Beautiful,” Loki declared when he was done.

Thor scowled disapprovingly at his painted nails, but in truth he thought they looked nice.


End file.
